Moisodes/Episodes
Heres a list of Series, Films and Video Games I will intend to do with Scroop in the future and some Chronicle Series Episodes of my own that have been rejected, forgotten and set to be a remade/director's cut. also keep in mind that this is uncannon to the Scroopfan verson of this wiki, just something for Tman to safisfy his fetishes. All in All this is for everyone to enjoy and for us to have fun working on them. Established Original Crossover Series Season 1 *Pilot - A New Louger Adventure Begins Part 1 (This is technically a Chronicle Episode starting this spin off) *Moisode 2- A New Louger Adventure Begins Part 2 *Moisode 3- Spongebob, Spyro and Friends in the Subspace Emissary *Moisode 4- Spyro, Sonic and Friends meet Winx Club Season 1 *Moisode 5- Spyro and Tweety's High-Flying Adventure *Moisode 6- Spongebob, Spyro and Friends go to Redwall *Moisode 7- Spongebob, Spyro and Friends in Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl *Moisode 8- Spongebob, Spyro and Friends board Noah's Ark (El Arca) *Moisode 9- Spyro and Friends in An American Tail *Moisode 10- Spongebob, Spyro and Friends Enter the Labyrinth *Moisode 11- Spongebob, Spyro and Friends meet George of the Jungle *Moisode 12- Spongebob, Spyro and Friends enter The Haunted Mansion *Moisode 13- ??? *Moisode 14- ??? *Moisode 15- ??? *Moisode 16- ??? *Moisode 17- ??? *Moisode 18- ??? *Moisode 19- ??? *Moisode 20- ??? *Moisode 21- ??? Remake and Director's Cut Chronicle Episodes *Episode 1- The Adventures of Gary: The Snail, The Princess and the Fillies *Episode 2- When Turkey's Revolt (Directer's Cut Remake) *Episode 3- Fluttershy's Circus Stage Fright *Episode 4- The Seas of Captain Legend Part 1 *Episode 5- The Seas of Captain Legend Part 2 *Episode 6- Magic University (Director's Cut) *Episode 7- Forget-Me-Never (Directors Cut) *Episode 8- Princess for a Day *Episode 9- Professor Eagle-Beak and Captain Serenia's Revenge Part 1 *Episode 10- Professor Eagle-Beak and Captain Serenia's Revenge Part 2 Holiday Specials (Established Films and Chronicle Episodes) Established Films (Coming Soon) Chronicle Series *Canada Day/4th of July Special- The Spyro and Kairi Vengence Seeking Dragon Army and King Sombra's Canada Day Pay Back! *Thanksgiving (Canadain and American)- When Nicktoons, Purple Dragons, Princesses and Turkeys Go Back in Time *Halloween- The Sponge Who Cried Werewolves! My Spinoff Series: The New SpongeBob, Spyro and Friends Chronicles Season 1 *Season 1, Episode 1- Twilight, Spike, Taiku, Spyro, Sparx, Kairi and Nicktoons Travel The Multiverse *Season 1, Episode 2- The Great and Terrifying Trixie: Pitch and Chrysalis's New Fearful Protege *Season 1, Episode 3- Spyro and Rainbow Dash: Contenders for the Equestrian Flyer's Champion *Season 1, Episode 4- Battle of the Bands *Season 1, Episode 5- Tyro's Legacy: The Indigo Dragon Dynasty *Season 1, Episode 6- The Return of Kung Khan *Season 1, Episode 7- Dr. Stoddart's Return to Evil. *Season 1, Episode 8- I Wanna Be Like Taiku *Season 1, Episode 9- Syndicate Trouble in New York *Season 1, Episode 10- Clockwerk's Ghost Returns Part 1 *Season 1, Episode 11- Clockwerk's Ghost Returns Part 2 *Season 1, Episode 12- Clockwerk's Ghost Returns Part 3 *Season 1, Episode 13- Clockwerk's Ghost Returns Part 4 *Season 1, Episode 14- Clockwerk's Ghost Returns Part 5 *Season 1, Episode 15- Shell Louge Knights the Video Game *Season 1, Episode 16- The Filly Who Created Snowflakes *Season 1, Episode 17- Jamanji the Voodoo Hyena Love Hater finally Cleans Up His Act! *Season 1, Episode 18- Alvin the Terriable's "Princess" Hostage? *Season 1, Episode 19- The Fall of the Dragon Army Part 1 *Season 1, Episode 20- The Fall of the Dragon Army Part 2 Season 2 *Season 2, Episode 1- The Great Staff of the Sea Part 1 *Season 2, Episode 2- The Great Staff of the Sea Part 2 *Season 2, Episode 3- The Great Staff of the Sea Part 3 *Season 2, Episode 4- Magic University: The Next Chapter *Season 2, Episode 5- Kung Khan's "Golden" Payback Plan *Season 2, Episode 6- A Battle of Fire against Ice *Season 2, Episode 7- Spyro, Sparx, Kairi and Nictoons travel to the Future *Season 2, Episode 8- Mesohippus Ponies Come to Radiant Garden *Season 2, Episode 9- Two Jokester Villains: Revenge Plan of Insanity *Season 2, Episode 10- Pegesi Ponies, Lemurs and Uniting Nations of Hippos and Giraffes, Oh My! *Season 2, Episode 11- Who Killed the Griffin Council? Part 1 *Season 2, Episode 12- Who Killed the Griffin Council? Part 2 *Season 2, Episode 13- Terra and Ventus: A Keyblade Bearer's Tale *Season 2, Episode 14-Two Leaders, Eight Kids and Seven Pets along with a Baby Dragon and Three Fillies *Season 2, Episode 15- When Circ de Spatacular Comes to Town *Season 2, Episode 16- Punkster Hawk's Return to the Villain Leage..... Nah, not really. *Season 2, Episode 17- The Anti Mang Cobra Assusiation's Downfall *Season 2, Episode 18- Tai's Gambling Addictions II *Season 2, Episode 19- Purple Dragon and Princess Duel Part 1 *Season 2, Episode 20- Purple Dragon and Princess Duel Part 2 Season 3 *Season 3, Episode 1- The Icky Clan Reunion *Season 3, Episode 2- The Richest Digidestiend in the Louge *Season 3, Episode 3- Prince Aitchi's Ambitions reach too far part 1 *Season 3, Episode 4- Prince Aitchi's Ambitions reach too far part 2 *Season 3, Episode 5- Prince Aitchi's Ambitions reach too far part 3 *Season 3, Episode 6- Prince Aitchi's Ambitions reach too far Part 4 *Season 3, Episode 7- Eagle Beak's great escape *Season 3, Episode 8- Hurricane Fluttershy The Sequel *Season 3, Episode 9- A Purple Dragon and a Council of Griffins on a Crazy Quest for Amends *Season 3, Episode 10- Secrets of the Great Cycle *Season 3, Episode 11- Tai's Gambling Addictions III *Season 3, Episode 12- Spyro and Friends in the Return of The Secret Museum of Kung Fu *Season 3, Episode 13- Mung Cu's Hatred for Mang Reach Too Far... or does it? *Season 3, Episode 14- A Louger Victim's Amends *Season 3, Episode 15- A Evil Griffin Sorceror Finally Faces Justice...or does he? *Season 3, Episode 16- The Leage and the Syndicate: Newfound Enemies *Season 3, Episode 17- Trouble in Rainbird Paradise *Season 3, Episode 18- The Dragon and Non-Pony Creature Rights Law *Season 3, Episode 19- Fatale: New Member of the Spyro and Kairi Vengence Seeking Dragon Army Part 1 *Season 3, Episode 20- Fatale: New Member of the Spyro and Kairi Vengence Seeking Dragon Army Part 2 Season 4 *Season 4, Episode 1- Spyro and Friends in the Return of the Spirit Orbs of Master Ding *Season 4, Episode 2- The Spyro and Kairi Vengence Seeking Dragon Army Strike Back.... rather poorly then they hoped. *Canada Day Special- The Spyro and Kairi Vengence Seeking Dragon Army and King Sombra's Canada Day Pay Back! *Season 4, Episode 3- The SAKVSDA, Syndicate of Darkness & Dark Dragon Scourge Empire's Goin' to War with Mirage! *Season 4, Episode 4- The Shocking Return of Ke-Pa *Season 4, Episode 5- Ke-Pa's Brand New Plan! *Season 4, Episode 6- The Wrath of Fu Ju...Or So He Thought It Was *Season 4, Episode 7- Spyro and Kairi: Brother and Sister on Vacation *Season 4, Episode 8- Tai's Gambling Addictions IV *Season 4, Episode 9- Return to the Lost Wing of Fort Leage *Season 4, Episode 10- The New Spyro and Kairi Vengence Seekers: A New Threat On The Block *Season 4, Episode 11- Spyro and Friends in The Classic Case of Kung-Fu Master Romance *Season 4, Episode 12- Spyro and Friends in The Midnight Stranger strikes again! *Season 4, Episode 13- Spyro and Monkey: Honor Amoung Warriors *Season 4, Episode 14- Spyro in the Crane Family Reunion *Season 4, Episode 15- When All Lougers Working with Spyro and Friends Became Outlawed *Season 4, Episode 16- The Seige at Radiant Garden *Season 4, Episode 17- The Return of Daisy Beds Part 1 *Season 4, Episode 18- The Return of Daisy Beds Part 2 *Season 4, Episode 19- Pai Mei Ruins Glowrod's Usurp of the United Under Hatred 4 Part 1 *Season 4, Episode 20- Pai Mei Ruins Glowrod's Usurp of the United Under Hatred 4 Part 2 Season 5 *Season 5, Episode 1- The Unexpected Anti-Climatic Rise of The Second Grand Designer Part 1 *Season 5, Episode 2- The Unexpected Anti-Climatic Rise of The Second Grand Designer Part 2 *Season 5, Episode 3- Welcome to the Simulated United Universe *Season 5, Episode 4- The Louge: The Amoral Empire's Most Wanted *Season 5, Episode 5- Operation: Amoral Reprogram *Season 5, Episode 6- The Amoral Aftermath *Season 5, Episode 7- Shadows of the Mane 5's Past Return *Season 5, Episode 8- Black and Albino *Season 5, Episode 9- Tai's Gambling Addictions V *Season 5, Episode 10- Operation: The sacking of Pei Mai, The Dark Seekers and The Hearts of Hatred *Season 5, Episode 11- Causing a War Of the Villains Can Apperently Get You into Trouble. *Season 5, Episode 12- Can a Griffin Professor Really Change his Spots? *Season 5, Episode 13- A Unicorn Prince's Path to Redemption *Season 5, Episode 14- The Elements of Sin *Season 5, Episode 15- Operation: The Fall and Complete Defeat of Spe-Ron *Season 5, Episode 16- The Real Origins of Sari Mai *Season 5, Episode 17- Being Jealous of a Pony's Rise to Alicornhood Can Apperently get you into Trouble. *Season 5, Episode 18- Qui in a Tale of Draconequs Nation's Test to Forgive *Season 5, Episode 19- The Tallest Talltales EVAH The Sequel *Season 5, Episode 20- The Way Young Xehanort Crumbles *Season 5, Episode 21- This is Your Life Spongebob SquarePants *Season 5, Episode 22- ??? *Season 5, Episode 23- ??? *Season 5, Episode 24- ??? *Season 5, Episode 25- ??? Fanfiction Stories *SpongeBob, Spyro and Friends go to the Ice Age *Dragonfire92379's Treehouse of Horror *Spyro Generations The Sequel Category:Data of the United Universes